SoulBreak
by Soul-less-forever
Summary: a prophecy that will change Jane and Dragon forever. Ruins unlocked. another dragon found. and a huge War to be fought.  not only that; other worlds have been opened. souls will break into monsters. Innocent blood spilled for power. Madness is upon us all
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Morning

It was raining hard against Tyler's head. Tornadoes roamed around the hills blowing the grass around. A Person in the shadows hid in the dark of the storm looking as if he was controlling the storm. It stared at Tyler with its bright green eyes. Tyler held a sickle made of ice, which was covered in blood. Tyler ran towards the shadow man with the sickle making sparks against the ground. Suddenly the Shadow changed the way its body looked, now Tyler could see it, its teeth shined a yellowish white color and had a white mask covering the creature's face; and had holes in the mask, showing its 2 eyes glowing lime green. The way the eye looked was terrifying. The creature looked fat with its black and white clothes; it had white cloth wrapped around its arms and legs. It stood until Tyler was right near it, jumping at Tyler

"AAAH" Tyler Bolted out of bed. His clawed like scar, like a huge cat scratched him on his arm, glowing a yellowish color "Oh it was only a dream," Tyler heart pounded hard in his chest, Tyler took a deep breath to soothe himself. Tyler got up out of the bed listening to the TV he left on overnight, it was playing the Jane and the dragon theme song. He noticed the alarm clocks time; it was 7:29 a.m. "Crap! I'm late for the bus!"

Tyler got up and ran towards the bathroom brushing his long dirty blond hair, then walked into the living room where the light shined though the windows. He put on his silver and black shoes and grabbed his blue hoodie and put it on over his black shirt he was wearing in bed. He put on his silver chain necklace which had a Rubik's cube; noticing that there was something in his closet. He turned to look at it and noticed that it disappeared. He thought he saw a shadow watching him. Tyler eventually gave up thinking that it was his imagination. Tyler pulled back the green shades that hung against the window and saw the bus honk to let the kids at the bus stop get on. Tyler grabbed his black backpack that was on the ground and hanged it around his left shoulder. He ran outside watching the bus left with the kids on the bus going crazy.

"WAIT!" Tyler Shouted, Ran as fast as he could to try to reach the bus, the wind was blowing against him was slowing him down and after awhile, he gave up.

"Gaaaah need to get to school quick" Tyler raised his hand towards the High school's direction. A small amount of black haze formed around Tyler's arm making a small dark ball about the size of a baseball that formed 4 inches away from his hand and his scar Once again glowed; "FIRE" he muttered

The shadow like ball shot through the air like a bullet and finally hitting the school wall, Tyler then shot another ball close to the ground below making a black hole only big enough for him to jump into. Tyler then jumped inside the hole and shot out of the other hole onto the school grounds. He checked to make sure no one saw him enter, he didn't want to deal with more people making fun of him; bad enough felt like a freak the fact he was not normal,

"Guess it's good to go" Tyler opened the glass door into the cafeteria. Tyler's stomach growled as he noticed the cafeteria is empty and saw only 3 guys looking at Tyler like they hated him,"O, Look who it is..."

Jeffery said with a snobby tone. "Not today Jeffery not in the mood for your shenanigans'"

Tyler left trying to just walk away but that didn't work. "Aww what's wrong still crying about your pathetic dead mother!" Tyler's fist turned into a solid piece of ice feeling the rage of just wanting to kill him off, he knew he could but stopping to realize he should not try to use his power every time gave him a bad time, but Tyler was not going to let this just slide for him to have all the enjoyment. Tyler thawed his fist, now making a shadow which walk across the floor, making its way to Jeffery. The shadow was not seen to a human eye. It moved fast grabbing Jeffery and surrounding him in a shadow

Tyler's eyes met Jeffery's eyes, "oo some one looks mad allow me to fix that" Jeffery was about to throw a punch when he felt a sudden uncomfortable feeling he turned and saw what was his most fear creature. It was one of Tyler's many things he could do to his human opponents to scare off anything in the way. A huge 2 headed beast, about 8ft, with fangs as long as a pencil and a purple like skin covered in warts and rotten flesh. The creature looked at Jeffery and then roared scaring him, making him start to scream. The other guys just wondering what the hell was wrong with him. "Dude Jeff what you screaming at?" 1 guy said. "YOU CAN'T SEE THIS THING?" Jeffery yelled. The creature then started after Jeffery forcing him to run. The other guys just looked at him odd as he ran off with a hint of a wet spot.

Tyler smiled and just went into the next period and so on for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Join or DIE!

Finally School was over, and everyone was talking about what to do over the weekend. Tyler just sighed knowing he would just be walking around or play on his laptop. Tyler then just packed his things until the intercom called, "Please send Tyler Waite to the office please" Tyler just then sighed and walked his way through the hall crowded with wild teenagers and into the office. "THAT'S HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO DID IT!"Jeffery exclaimed! Tyler just gave him a puzzled look. "What did I do?" Jeffery's Father then just came up to Tyler acting like I was the one who bullied him."You know damn right what you…."

Right after he said "you" he seemed to have frozen in place."Umm what was that?" Tyler asked still confused."Hello? You hear me?" Tyler then walked up to poke Jeffery's dad when there was another Voice, sounding like a young man's voice, coming out of nowhere "They are not going to respond to you" The voice said. Tyler then turned behind him. "Not there" he then turned from 1 side then the next and the next even above him, "Who are you, show yourself!" Tyler feeling nervous, even his hairs on his neck rose up, "how sad you already forgot the sound of my voice" Tyler then even more confused "What?" the voice then got closer "now now turn behind you so I can see your face after so long"

Tyler did what he said, slowly turning behind and saw a man with long white hair down to his waist and he wore rope like clothes the color of blood. "Nephious!" Tyler feeling angry, "Long time no see #11"

Tyler's fist then formed, "I have a name you know" Tyler then formed ice around his fist trying to throw a harder punch but soon has he trusted his fist towards Nephious face he catches Tyler's fist with no problem. "Your coming with ME!" the room just darkened into complete darkness.

Tyler then trying to make out where he was then felling uncomfortable, "What's wrong can't see in the dark? Too bad, allow me to lighten up the surrounding" Nephious said with a smirky attitude. Nephious's Hand catches on fire burning a small red flame. Tyler then noticed his surroundings, shadow like figures coming out of the dark but still hard to see what shape they took.

"Soulless!" Tyler said. Nephious just grinned and chuckled its time you rejoined the V-souls organization after all you were 1 of the top 5 best fighters. Tyler then shook his head, "Never, I would rather die than join you guys again" Nephious just smiled "That can be arranged; Soulless ATTACK!" then hundreds more soulless popped out and this time Tyler could see them. There were many kinds of soulless coming. Some looked like deformed spiders and some looked like they could devour you within seconds.

Nephious just stood there and watch while Tyler was surrounded. Tyler fought his way through many soulless, soulless even close to fight as good as Tyler himself "there's no way I can win this" Tyler thought to himself. Then suddenly a dark maroon portal appeared "Yes, I can escape through there" Nephious noticed the portal and ran towards Tyler to stop him. "Don't let Him Get away" Nephious yelled at the soulless. Tyler then ran fast as his small legs would move him lunged for the portal Nephious then shot a line of fire at Tyler's legs burning him. Tyler yelped with pain but jumped into the portal not knowing where it will take him, but he doesn't care long as he could retreat somewhere.

"Noo" Nephious Yelled, The Portal then Shot Tyler through it closing right after he enters. Traveling through space and time. After a few seconds Tyler flew right of the Portal and rolling across the forest he ported to and fainted from the pain and stress.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 A WHOLE NEW WORLD

"Is he awake yet?"A female voice quietly said. Tyler then slowly opened his eyes, "Huh? Where am I" Tyler glanced at the walls with still blurry vision, they were made of a dark grey stone. Tyler then move his head towards the female voice and finally opened his eyes, "JANE?" Tyler yelled surprised.

"How do you know my name" Jane asked. Then suddenly a big green dragon poked his head in the small room, "O, yes he's Awake now we can find out about that…"dragon then interrupted when Tyler then jumped out of bed pushing other people in the room ,with him, down. Tyler ran down the stairs and through the hall and made his way outside and back onto the entrance to the forest when the Dragon Stopped Tyler in his tracks making Tyler fall back down looking at the huge dragon. "Now who are you and what are all of these things?"Tyler then looked at the contents from everything in his backpack from school. Dragon had the items slightly tilting but enough for it to slide off of dragon's hand.

Tyler Jumped for the laptop, books, and his rubix cube necklace he made and caught them all before they touched the ground. Tyler then sliding now across the dirt, "Careful now you could have broke my stuff you know" Tyler said. Dragon's head lowered to meet Tyler's eyes, "So you going to tell us"

Tyler then calmly answered back since the fact he was in no condition to fight or run for very long, "My name is Tyler and I am from a different time." Jane, who just now came when she Heard Tyler, "WHAT!" Tyler just rubbed the back of his neck, "umm well I am from the year 2011, and…." Tyler looking up at the mountain being distracted "So weird being here when Jane and Dragon was based from a kids show on TV and now I am here," Tyler thinking, " So why are you here then?" Jane asked Tyler. "Tyler only had one answer and that was going to spill out what he was so he just said, "I was being attacked so I tried to run away and falling into a way here in your time" Jane and dragon both just looked at Tyler puzzled. Then a teenage boy wearing a blue jester outfit came calling, "Jane the king would like a word with the newcomer" Tyler then just rolled his eyes. "Alright jester" Jane replied.

"Well come along Tyler we don't want to keep the king waiting" Jane said. But Tyler could care less; he would rather be left alone right at this moment. Tyler then following Jane around to the throne room while dragon flew off somewhere around the castle walls." You're Majesty" Jane bowed, Tyler still just standing looking forward to get out of here. "Aww yes Jane thank you for bring me here the newcomer?" "Tyler" Tyler answered. "Yes, now I would like to ask why you have come here"

Jane then decided to answer, "he was under attack when he found a way here" the king then looked towards Tyler, " well then I hope you'll find a way out of your situation and you are welcome to stay until this problem is avoided" "thank you but it will be quite some time before this is over and no place to sleep or live for the time being" Tyler feeling like he was inviting himself, "Pity, Pity well I hope you will find a place for the time being, Now of you go" Tyler then walked back through the huge doors out

Along with Jane. Dragon then waiting for Jane, "So? What did he say about Tyler" Jane turned to the green beast, "he will be staying somewhere close by until he is no longer being targeted. But for now he is with us in the castle" Tyler then hesitated for a moment, wondering where was he going to go and when he should return home again."Something wrong?" Jane asked. Tyler shook his head "not too much of a problem but I don't have any idea where I could stay for days to come. And I really don't feel like bothering some I don't know to let me temporary live with them" Jane then thinking umm I have an idea but I'm not sure if you will like the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Vision

"WHAT! You literally think I'm going to live with dragon?" Tyler yelled. "Well you can't really live at the castle and you don't want to deal with anyone you really don't know and since you did meet dragon…" Jane then interrupted "ya I met dragon once" and you think he's going to just let me live in his cave for maybe a matter of weeks?" Dragon now budding in. "Excuse me I'm not going to allow some random short-life just be prowling around in my cave." Jane then turned to dragon trying to convince him, "aww please dragon ill help you solve the ruins in your cave every afternoon." "You made that promise before Jane" dragon said. "So? What," "so no" Tyler then grabbed a hold of his head, "gaaaah" Tyler's head was pulsing through him literally knocking him down to his knees. Then Tyler was seeing what seemed to be a flashback but it wasn't he was looking at weird cave carvings and saw what looked like another dragon not like the one he just met suddenly the pain stopped and the vision went away. Jane bent down to see what was wrong, "You ok Tyler?" Tyler just stared at the ground. "Ya I'm fine just a head ache." Tyler lying. "Wait hey dragon might if I see the ruins in your cave?" dragon just looked at Tyler with a weird expression on his face like he somehow Knew something when they didn't tell him kind of look. "Umm sure if you don't break anything, But don't expect to get a ride from me" Jane looking at dragon, "mind if I come with you?" dragon just rolled his eyes. "Fine" dragon lowered his neck, "hop on Jane" Jane then giving a weird look "and what? Leave Tyler to walk all the way up there" dragon just gave a facepalm " FINE!" he yelled, " but if this turns out to be a waste of a trip he will just have to walk himself back to the castle" Tyler then nodded in agreement. "It's not like I could just port here unseen" Tyler thinking to himself.

"Come on Tyler we don't want the big newt to ruin his patience" Tyler gave a small grin and got on dragon then Jane following. Dragon then lifted his big wings up and started off flying. Higher and Higher dragon went. Far scarier for Tyler then he imagined. "You alright?" Jane asked looking at Tyler whose face was now pale white looking at the ground. "Ya I guess"

Dragon was now closer to the clouds, almost high enough to reach up and touch them. But Tyler would not do that he was scared of heights." Were here" dragon said. Tyler ran the massive entrance of the cave and looked at the closest set of dragon ruins. "Watch out there is a lot of traps in this cave" Dragon stated to Tyler." So why did you want to see the dragon ruins and how did you know they are in this cave?" Tyler turned to Jane while rubbing the back of his neck " well its… ummm complicated" Tyler trying to think of a way for them to understand, he could not just say that they were based on a TV show that would not even know about a lot of things in his time.

"How complicated?' Jane asked. Tyler then just gave up, "you're on a TV show where u Jane are training to be a lady knight with the help of your best friend dragon who seeks to solve these here ruins and try to find more dragons, In other words I know a few things about you two" Jane and dragon just gave him an even weirder look. "What? I told you it was complicated the fact I'm from a different area and time completely" Dragon just rolling his eyes once more. "So are we just going to sit here or we going to do what we came here for" dragon said impatiently. Tyler turned back to the ruins trying to recall the symbols he saw in the vision" he point at the first symbol on the left. The marking looked to Tyler like a plant in the ground, he did remember seeing these ruins before the vision was acting weird like trying to point out something like when he saw the plant symbol the vision just showed the symbol and then an object or thing. But was only able to see 4 ruins in his vision." Ok the first one is plant" Tyler muttered. He then looked at the next symbol he knew down the line of ruins he did or didn't know already trying to again go through the same process until he finally read the 4 symbols aloud. "Plant, Monster, collide, worlds" Tyler then asked"mind if I help you solve these?" "Jane, I don't trust him. I don't know if we should let him help us." Jane then replied "Come on, just give him a chance. He could probably help us..." Dragon then nodded his head. "Fine but this better not be a trick, if it is ill turn you into to charcoal!" "DRAGON" Jane said, "the point is to let him help us, Not scare him to death"  
>Tyler gave a small grin when he noticed a shadow run by behind jane and dragon.<p>

"What is it Tyler?" Jane asked, she turned her head behind her but nothing was there the shadow was gone. " um, guess I was seeing things…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 The Past, Present, and Future

Tyler, who was now at the castle, was just sitting in an old wooden brown table right by pepper, who is the cook, he was messing around with the rubik's cube he had bought a few days ago. 2 whole sections of the cube solved but the rest still mixed, he look up at the sky watching the sun set and watched Jane and dragon laugh and having fun flying in the air, dragon still doing flips and almost dropped her. But catching her in time. Tyler then sighed look at the cube again, he had messed it up even more making all layers now mixed. "it's a shame you haven't really made friends with them" Tyler turned to look and find pepper holding a spoon with a few spots of food left on it, " make friends with who? Jane, dragon? I'm sure they would be over me pretty soon plus I am not going to stay here", Tyler said that gripping the cube in his hand harder slightly mellow. "Still be nice to make friends while you're here" pepper then headed back into the kitchen. Tyler was now going through memories in his past, thinking to himself

"Friends…, I never was able to make any friends, I was always alone. I never really cared, I was my only friend, the only person to know what it's like being me" Tyler then got off the table and pulled his blue hood up, covering his face. He walked towards the entrance of the castle and walked slowly down a path down to the dock where the water rushed onto the side. The water shimmering the suns reflection. The view was priceless. Tyler who had his hands in his pockets then turned his head and notice a girl, skinny pale white face with her long blond hair flowing down midway to her back, she was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans like the ones you would see in Tyler's time. She look the same age as Tyler, 14 – 15 years if age. "Who are you?" Tyler asked, the girl just smiled, "My name is Sarah, and your name is Tyler"

Tyler was somewhat surprise, "how do you know my name?" I have been following you all day sense the time you came out side." Tyler now feeling awkward." Stalk much?" Sarah gave him a glare. "No!" Tyler smiled, "darn it would be nice actually having a girl at my house.. Hey wait YOU were at my house so how did you find my in the dark realm with the creatures? ""Well I am a soulless... but no worries I rebelled against the V-souls long time ago," "how long ago" Tyler asked, "at least 10 years ago"  
>Tyler then paused to think, forgetting the fact that soulless die a random age ether at the age of 150 to the age of 4000 years. So how old are you? Sarah gave him a smirk, "you're going to ask a girl's age?" Tyler rubbed his back" well umm… er... Never…" Tyler then interrupted "I am 58" Sarah answered. "so why are you following me?" "To help you of course, you will need a lot of help to fight this war"<p>

Tyler's eyes widen, " A WAR!, when did this happen and why am I the one to fight the war!"

Sarah gave a sigh, "So I guess you have not even heard the prophecy yet." Sarah rolled her eyes "things just got harder" Tyler then puzzled" Sarah then closed her eyes tight "What's wrong Sarah?" Tyler asked, but she did not answer she still had her eyes closed shut. Then after a bit she opened her eyes. She reach out of her pocket an old torn book, the book jacket was grey and could barely read the old black title on the front. "This is something for you, and 2 of yours friends, it will lead to someone who will help you win this war" Tyler took the book and looked at the contents inside, "These are dragon ruin translations! But how did you get this?" Sarah was floating in the air nothing holding her up, just herself.

"I have the ability to make things appear but not disappear, O and before I go, the portal, the vision, and the shadow you manage to see, was ALL me!" She then fell back into a black portal" Tyler then rushed trying to catch her but then she was half way gone nothing but her torso and head remained. She then mouthed her lips to Tyler "Save us all" Tyler just stood there while she disappeared into the black.

Tyler then noticed the sun almost gone, and still nowhere to stay for the time. "Well better try to ask to stay at Dragon's, maybe I can stay there for the night." Tyler thinking to himself. "He then ran through the path way and through the meadow to where he could aim closer to use his portals.

He again did the same thing for school aimed at the destination to go and shoot another portal at the ground, but this time aimed most of the way up to Dragon's cave, making sure he would not see. Tyler then jumped into the second portal he shoot and ended at close to the top of the cave. And walked up the narrow dirt path. The look inside. Dragon was inside watching the stars."Hello dragon umm... Mind if I join you for the night? Dragon notice him "depends you planning me to wake you, if so think again" "Tyler rolled his eyes" Not that helpless to walk back down the mountain, but I also came to finish up the ruins" Dragon's eyes widened "Fine but watch out, if I have to keep getting on to you then I'll just haul you right out of here."

Tyler nodded his head in agreement. He walked in the room to find the ruins and grabbed the old book out of his blue hoodie pockets. He look for each symbol and solved each symbol he came across.

Dragon was half asleep watching Tyler solve the entire side of the rock that was covered in the dragon ruins. He noticed the title of the entire thing was called. Soul prophecy. He also noticed the 1 ruin he mentioned earlier "plant" it was actually called earth. He then read the sentence to himself since the big newt fell asleep.

Soul Prophecy

A child born of ice shall unite with friends and fight the elements of metal, fire, water, earth, and many more soul less. Colliding worlds will be at the break of War. This will not stop until a sequence of events happen. You must find the first lady knight .The ice child must find our world. He must be able to befriend the blue beast. Tyler tried to read the rest but they were broken away but one last part, It reads, "from your very own dragon relative"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Best Friend

Tyler was going to each and every ruin in the cave, some was notes was about the war or about the soulless, but the big thing was about whether all of the dragons exists. It read "yes, you are not alone; many dragons have spread around the world. Tyler's eyes widened each time he read the sentence, he then noticed on the ground of the cave, a fragment of rock that looked like a 6 edged star with another piece sticking out like a mouth piece. The fragment was a bright brown color. With a few small pieces chipped off. He held the star fragment in his hand; it was almost the same size as his own hand.

He then noticed a few dragon ruins was circling around the side with the stone piece sticking out, "Key to the Prophecy." Tyler turned to Dragon, which was moving around enough to scare Tyler a bit. Tyler then Searching for more clues, a door, something that will be helpful to Tyler so he could find this, so called, door to the prophecy.

He looked and looked until he found a hole the same key size. It was hard to see the shape inside with all of the spider webs filling in. He then held out and into the stone piece coming towards the hole. He then pushed through the hole and the spider webs, with the key, hoping the key might fit into the hole. The key fits nestled in the spot it was made for. As soon as the key fit snuggly in the hole, the ground shook hard as a stone wall came up slowly making a noise loud enough to wake Dragon up. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS SHORT-LIFE", Dragon roared with his dragon fangs showing as sharp as a sword. Tyler could care less, rather be finding out what this key leads to."Hey Dragon will you wake Jane and bring her here please?", "Why should I?" dragon said. "Well I don't think she would want to miss out on a bit of adventure, plus it's about the ruins, and you have been working on these for years now."

Dragon just nodded his head, still looking half asleep. "This better be good."Dragon then walked close by the edge of the side of the mountain, and flew off into the night. Tyler turned his face to the opening. It looked so black that it seemed like it was gonna steal your soul from your own body. Tyler then stepped inside the large opening. Tyler could not even see his own hand, it was too dark. Tyler then stepped backwards through the opening, "Hello Tyler" Tyler jumped and turned quickly and notice it was just Jane, "gaah you scared me" Tyler's heart still pounding in his chest. Jane just smiled, "so what was it you were going to show us?" Dragon said. "Tyler just pointed at the opening "mind if you guys help me get though here? I need to see what this area is made for since a lot of your dragon ruins was mentioning about this area"

Jane then stepped forward. "I will go if dragon does; sounds like this could be fun." Dragon looked at Jane. Then scratches the underside of his green scaly neck. "Well since you two are going I guess I would not miss out, after all this IS my cave." "Champion" Jane said. Tyler then turned back and walked with Jane and dragon inside. "Dragon can you light this torch please?" Jane asked. Dragon then gave out a hot flame towards the torch. "There you go." Dragon said. Tyler then looked around the room, "It's just a big empty room…" Tyler said disappointedly. Suddenly the opening closed, Making the floor they were on shake hard, "NO" Tyler yelled. Tyler then tried to move the opening back up when Jane said. "Umm Tyler? Look around now" Tyler then turned around the room; there was 3 huge opening now open

"What the heck is going on?" Dragon asked, Tyler then looked inside each of the openings. Each looked like the same stone room. It even had the same cracks and stones in every place and one room was showing them in it. Tyler then went through the room he saw his back and Jane and Dragon."What is this freaky place, You Just went through a door and came out right back in here with us!" Jane said trying to calm down from the weirdness.

Tyler then noticed the rooms shifting around."Great now the rooms changed…" Tyler said. Then he noticed something in the distant room, Tyler ran through the opening running towards the room, Tyler then notices it's a key. Tyler picked up the rusted metal looking key. "HEY! TYLER HURRY BACK!" Dragon yelled. Tyler placed the key in his pocket. Then ran towards Jane but noticed the room to change. Tyler ran as fast as he could go! But it was too late, as soon as he almost reaches them, the room fully shifted into another room, making Tyler completely on his own, in the maze of rooms.

Tyler ran through several rooms, each exactly the same size and even looked the same. The rooms practically went on forever. Eventually he ran out of breath, and stopped by a wall. Tyler just took a moment to catch his breath and tried to concentrate how to get of this place. Tyler caught his eye what looked like a number. It was scratched into the stone and had the number "1037" Tyler then walks into the closest room to him. The next number in that room was "204" Tyler looked in each of the rooms until he found the next number. "1038", he then goes to check each of the other room numbers in the next room, "4" "309" "1039".

Tyler then went room by room looking at each of the numbers in the rooms and going through them in order. Until he got to room "1499", this time instead of an opening to 3 rooms it was just 1 big shut door. Tyler looked and saw a number with an arrow by the massive looking door "1500". Tyler then noticed an old keyhole. He then took out the key within his blue hoodie pocket. He pushed the metal key into the hole, opening the door way in. Tyler watched as the huge door opened up, shaking everything in the progress.

Tyler looked inside the room the door opened. He saw the room was bigger and a lot different. It had few torches every 10 feet from each other, on the walls. Tyler walked inside looking at all of the artifacts from pots to shields against the wall. The old artifacts that were covered in dust and cob webs. Tyler wondered though out the entire room. When he heard a noise of something breaking far behind him. Tyler was now feeling somewhat scared as the suspense rose. Suddenly there was shadow casting on the wall. Tyler walked slowly across the room to the other side where the noise he heard came from. Tyler looked down the other hall finding 4 pots smashed in pieces. He then headed farther, but the farther he went the darker it got. So Tyler went back grabbing the nearest torch and walked back, Tyler walked along the hall and came into a big dome looking room when he saw something moving around, but was too fast to find out what it was. Tyler turned and twisted around as he heard more noises all around the room. Eventually Tyler got tired of following the thing around. Tyler yelled very loud "COME ON OUT!" Tyler held one arm out shooting ice out to close up each stone arch opening; making sure it could not find a way out. Tyler held the torch twisting around the room until he actually found what the noise was. It was just a big brown rat. Tyler rolled his eyes in relief. But suddenly Tyler was now felling paranoid when he felt a hot breath over his left shoulder. Tyler gritted his teeth together turning slowly. His eyes grew large as he now stood in front of a huge dragon whose scales were shining a beautiful blue color. The beast must have been close to the same size as Dragon. But this dragon had no horns and had some sharp looking teeth. The dragon snared acting like he was going to attack. The Dragon gave out a huge flame making the room light up tremendously forcing Tyler to jump out of the way. Tyler just looked at the beasts glowing bright blue eyes as the dragon was about to attack him once again. "So you have come to kill me after all you bustard", said the beast. The dragon lunged his tail with hard force hitting Tyler against the ice he made, still not shattering the ice. Tyler then coughed up a bit of blood. "What are you talking about I just now met you…" Tyler got up, ready to defend himself for the beasts next attack. The beast just now stood there, giving Tyler a death glare. "You soulless were always doing the same thing... LIE!" The dragon swung his claws a Tyler, but this time Tyler stopped the dragon's hand from reaching him just by blocking with his arm. "I am not who you think I am beast." Tyler said. "I HAVE A NAME" the dragon snapped back "again with lies… I know you're a soulless from the mark on your arm." The dragon then ran towards Tyler snapping his large snout at him. Tyler just dodged every attack, jumping off the walls left and right. Until finally the dragon got Tyler in the shoulder. Making Tyler bleed out blood like crazy.

The dragon then flung Tyler against the wall once again. Tyler fell back on the ground not moving much. Tyler raised his head towards the beast. "I might be a soulless but I am not whoever you think I am. What do I need to prove that I'm not that soulless" the dragon looked into Tyler's eyes. "Your eyes… they are dark blue…" The dragon then pulled away from Tyler. Slamming his head against the wall. "gaah am I this stupid, the killers eyes were lime green…" Tyler, who was still lying on the ground, looking at the beast, "Who killed your guardian?" the dragon just turned his head towards Tyler, looking at him now with a sorrow expression."I am sorry for the trouble…but I rather keep that to myself. I still don't trust you soulless" Tyler then got on his knees trying to get up, "I rebelled those guys a few years ago, if it makes you feel any better." Tyler said.

The dragon just came up to Tyler which was now lying on the back of the wall, covered in blood. The dragon just licked his sore spots he gave him, "so what is your name? After all you said you had one" Tyler said. The dragon was still licking Tyler's scars and then backed up. "My name is Dralight, meaning dragon light" Tyler looked at dragon "odd name…" Tyler then moved slowly up the wall holding out his hand. "My name is Tyler, and as you noticed I am a ice type soulless" Dralight gave a smile to Tyler. So I guess you might need help finding a way out of here…" Tyler just nodded, then coughing up more blood," I also need to find the others" "Others?" Dralight commented. Tyler nodded. "Ya Jane and dragon" Dralight came up to Tyler, "So he is alive!" "Am I missing something" Tyler asked. Dralight came up Tyler picking him up and putting him on his back. "If dragon is alive then I am coming with you." Tyler nodded his head as he lied down on Dralight's back. "Good luck there somewhere in the maze, even I have no clue where they might be…" Tyler mentioned. Tyler just unfroze the door and they headed together into the maze.


End file.
